


Day 115 - Sealed with a kiss

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [115]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John has always loved kissing. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 115 - Sealed with a kiss

John has always loved kissing. He thought he knew all about it, all the ways you could kiss. And be kissed.

Until he was kissed by Sherlock.

He thinks it might be like dancing. Someone can know all the moves, do them flawless and the dance will still lack something. Soul. A knowledge. He isn’t sure what.

But he is sure that he never wants to be kissed by someone else ever again.

He loves every single kiss from Sherlock, the tender, loving ones, the hungry, desperate ones, the gentle, thankful ones, even the absent-minded ones.

There are a few he treasures especially though. Their first kiss, of course, even though that doesn’t really count because Sherlock didn't actually kiss him back . He might have but then Anderson fell on the body and... well.

He _did_ kiss him back the second time, standing in the living room.

Then there was the one they shared after he asked Sherlock to marry him. It was breathless, giddy and full of promises.

His favourite kind of kiss is the one he gets daily. It’s the first thing Sherlock does in the morning, still half asleep, and the last thing he does in the evening. He spoons John, wraps his arms around him and kisses him on the spot where his neck meets his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'kiss'.
> 
> When I want to become a published author, I really need to pay someone money to come up with titles for me...  
> #things I can't do


End file.
